


Once Upon A Dream

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briefing + dreamy boyfriend = disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_   
> **Character:** Ezri Dax  
>  **Title:** Once Upon A Dream  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Summary** : Briefing + dreamy boyfriend = disaster

Once Upon A Dream  
She'd memorized every detail of the ward room within months of being assigned to _Deep Space Nine_. Try as she might to pay attention, most of these briefings for the senior staff were just... _boring_. And really, how often did these boring, boring meetings ever concern the station's counselor? To make matters worse, Kira was not much of a public speaker- not nearly as engaging as Benjamin had been- and her short temper had been even shorter since Odo had left.  
Glancing across the table, Ezri found Julian staring at her. He smiled shyly at being caught, but Ezri smiled back at him. Though they had sped into the physical aspect of their relationship there were so many other areas they were still shy about. She smiled at him again, raising her eyebrows in a way she hoped was both suggestive and completely undetectable to the other members of the staff. Her reverie was interrupted, however, by the smack of Kira's hands against the smooth surface of the conference table.  
"...And if Dax and Bashir can stop making googly eyes at each other, we can continue." Embarrassed and turning a delicate shade of red, Ezri dropped her eyes.  
"Sorry, Colonel."


End file.
